Santana Lopez & the Curse of Erised
by jugstheclown
Summary: Santana Lopez has dreamed for years of going to Hogwarts and becoming a Slytherin like all those in her family before her, but what happens when the day finally comes that Santana has waited for all these years and everything goes horribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first crossover fic, it'll be all Glee characters but set entirely in the Harry Potter fic-verse. Hope you enjoy part one!**

* * *

On the morning of her very first day at Hogwarts Santana Lopez woke up early to check, double check and triple check that everything she could possibly need was safely stowed away in her trunk. After bathing and dressing in the most expensive muggle clothing she owned she made her way down to the Lopez's large dining room where her mother and father were being served breakfast by the maid.

"Good morning!" she said happily, taking her place between her parents and buttering a small stack of toast.

"Good morning Santana, are you excited?" her mother asked, smiling brightly. Santana hastily swallowed a mouthful of toast before replying

"Ever so much! When are we leaving for the train station?" Whilst she was engaged in conversation with her mother, Santana's father nodded curtly to the maid who disappeared furtively in to the kitchen.

"Oh not for another two hours at least darling." her mother was saying, Santana scowled and swallowed another mouthful of toast and then choked slightly on her tea as she heard a muffled hooting.

"What's that?" she asked with wide eyes. Her father winced as the maid wheeled the breakfast trolley back in to the dining room with a large cage, covered by a black, velvet cloth, sitting on the top of it.

Santana jumped out of her chair and gaped at her parents who looked very pleased with themselves.

"Is it.. is it really? I thought I wasn't allowed one till next term after I flew my broomstick in to the attic window?" Santana spluttered, her forgotten tea going cold on the table. Her parents smiled at one another and Santana's father waved a hand, at which the maid promptly removed the cloth covering the cage to reveal a magnificent Tawny owl. Santana let out a squeal and jumped up and down excitedly on the spot.

"We think you've learned your lesson, and we can't have you using the school owls to write to us, unreliable things." her father explained and Santana rushed over to the cage to admire the owl close up.

"So do you like her?" her mother asked tentatively.

"Like her? I love her!" Santana exclaimed, poking a finger through the bars of the cage to stroke the bird's beak gently.

"What are you going to call her then?" her father interjected. Santana looked thoughtful for a moment then said quietly to no one in particular but herself, "Ballad."

A few hours later the Lopez's were wheeling Ballad's cage and Santana's trunk through the barrier at King's Cross station between platforms nine and ten, despite seeing her cousins go through the barrier many times before Santana had felt a little nervous and scrunched up her eyes whilst running through.

When she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder slowing her to a stop she opened them again and looked around at the scores of young witches and wizards accompanied by their parents, swarming before a huge, scarlet steam engine. Santana craned her neck to look at the large clock hanging above their heads. Fifteen minutes till the train left.

Her parents helped her get her trunk on to the train and in to an empty compartment before returning to the platform.

"Mother?" Santana chirped timidly, tugging at her mother's sleeve.

"What is it?" she asked. Santana took a deep breath,

"What happens if I don't get sorted in to Slytherin?" her parents both laughed.

"Don't be silly, of course you'll be sorted in to Slytherin, everyone in our family has been for over a hundred years." Her father assured her, just then a whistle blew and great puffs of steam began spewing from the train. Santana's parents pulled her in to a tight embrace before handing over Ballad's cage to her. She gave them one last wave before heaving Ballad's cage to the compartment where she had left her trunk.

When she got there however she found a bushy-haired blonde girl sitting, stroking a sleek black kitten which lay asleep in her lap.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in here?" Santana asked irritably. The girl looked up with a look of mild interest on her face.

"Hi! My name's Brittany, what's yours?" she said smiling brightly and stretching out a hand towards Santana. Santana glared at the girl's hand and opted to sit down instead, the girl seemed unperturbed however and simply went back to stroking her kitten.

"Santana, is it?" she said after a moment. Santana's head shot up in surprise,

"How.. how did you know my name?" she stuttered nervously. Brittany gave a shrug

"You looked like a Santana." she said simply.

"You're lying, you must have read it on my trunk or something, you can't use Legilimency at this age." Santana said with rising anger. Brittany cocked her head to one side, looking confused.

"Legili-what?" Santana sighed loudly.

"You don't know what Legilimency is? Really?"

"My parents are muggles, I'm still learning I guess!" she said cheerfully. Santana edged away and looked the other girl up and down

"No wonder you're clueless, mudblood!" she spat with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Why are you even in here? This is MY compartment."

"All the others are full." Brittany replied, now looking absent-mindledly out the window. Santana groaned and turned to stroke Ballad whilst grumbling under her breath.

"What's it called?" Brittany asked after an awkward silence.

"Ballad." Santana replied automatically. Brittany knitted her eyebrows together, looking confused.

"It doesn't look much like a duck to me." she said after a pause. Santana looked at Brittany like she was crazy.

"That's because SHE is an owl." Brittany shook her head and answered

"No, a ballad is a male duck."

Santana couldn't believe she was sitting having to listen to this girl.

"Are you kidding me? She's an owl, does she look like a duck to you?" Brittany cocked her head to the side again and stared intently at Ballad.

"Not really, but you don't look much like a Slitherskin to me."

Santana looked shocked and turned her full attention to Brittany.

"What did you say?" Brittany giggled and continued petting her kitten as she spoke.

"You really want to be a Slitherskin, but I don't think you will be." Santana pinched herself to see if she was dreaming.

"What would YOU know about me or the school houses?" she asked incredulously. Brittany looked thoughtful as she replied

"Oh I did some reading when I got my books, the houses are Slitherskin, Rufflescuff, Sniffingdoor and Ladleflaws. Right?" Santana blinked a few times before bursting in to hysterics, causing Brittany to look very confused.

"What? Is there something in my teeth? Santana?"

After a few minutes Santana wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes and looked at Brittany.

"It's Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Slytherin is the best house, it's for cunning and ambitious people like me, my family has been going to Slytherin for over a century, that's where I'll go." she puffed her chest out proudly as she said this.

"Then there's Ravenclaw, it's for the really book-smart ones. Next there's Gryffindor which is apparently for 'brave' people but really it's just for people that have to rely on their strength because their brains aren't up to the task. And last there's Hufflepuff, that's for all the losers."

Brittany stayed silent, processing the stream of information.

"Oh-kaaay. I want to be in Slytherin!" she said at last. Santana smacked her palm to her forehead.

"YOU in Slytherin? Slytherin is for pure-bloods. And besides that you're not cunning enough to be in Slytherin." Santana said, returning to her thoroughly annoyed mood. Brittany looked a little put-out for the first time since they had began talking.

"Oh. Well I'd like to be in whatever house you're going to be in then." Santana rolled her eyes,

"I already told you, I'm going to be in Slytherin. You have some nerve to be talking to me like this so you might be sorted in to Gryffindor if you're lucky. Otherwise you'll be going straight to Hufflepuff." she said as though it settled the matter, leaning back to rest her eyes.

Brittany simply continued stroking and cooing at her little black kitten. "Yeah, maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, it's always awesome to see other HP fans that ship Brittana :3 anyway enjoy part 2!

* * *

Santana didn't remember falling asleep but a sharp rapping on the glass of the compartment door brought her to her senses and she realized with some surprise that it was dark outside. Blinking a few times she only half heard the prefect telling her to change in to her robes, she stretched her arms and legs and looked around, the strange girl was nowhere to be seen. Maybe it had been a dream after all.

When she looked to the seat to her right however she saw a small stack of Pumpkin Pasties with a strange yellow, sticky note on the top saying "I took Tipsy for a walk, I didn't want to wake you when the lady with the strange trolley came by so I got you these. I hope you like pumpkin-flavoured things. Brittany x."

Santana read the note through three times before deciding the girl was definitely insane. Taking that tiny kitten for a WALK on a crowded train? She put the Pumpkin Pasties on her compartment table and began rummaging through her trunk for her robes, just as she had finished fastening them the compartment door slid open and Brittany waltzed back in wearing her robes with a petrified looking kitten clinging to her shoulder.

"What did you do to that thing?" Santana asked harshly, Brittany looked around the compartment then back at Santana.

"She doesn't like owls all that much it seems." she replied looking a little crest-fallen. Santana smirked,

"Good, keep it away from Ballad or she might get eaten."

"Ducks don't eat kitties." Brittany stated, sitting down and staring out the window. Santana closed her eyes and counted to ten before picking up a Pumpkin Pastie, unable to ignore the growling in her stomach any longer.

"What is this thing?" Santana asked, picking up the yellow Post-It note Brittany had left with the pasties. Brittany turned round and giggled slightly.

"It's a Post-It note. Don't wizards use them?" she asked with apparent interest in her voice.

"No, we just use parchment." Santana said shortly, crumpling the note and dropping it on the floor. Brittany's face fell but Santana didn't notice. The pair sat in silence for another few minutes until another prefect slid open the compartment door and told them they'd be arriving in ten minutes and that they were to leave their luggage on the train.

When the two girls jumped off the train Santana attempted to edge away from her but the person herding all the First Years towards the lake for some reason, nudged Brittany in her direction, Santana ducked her head and hung at the back of the crowd in the hopes that Brittany wouldn't see her.

It seemed to have worked as Brittany went out of sight and Santana breathed a sigh of relief until she followed her peers to a fleet of small two-man boats. She groaned inwardly as she saw every boat was already full. A squeal of delight met her ears however as a voice cried out

"Santana! There you are! Here! Over here! I saved us one!" Brittany was almost shouting at the top of her voice and everyone else was staring at Santana.

She stood rooted to the spot, her cheeks turning crimson. Their escort nudged her towards the boat however and grumbled that they were going to be late for the start of the feast. Santana reluctantly climbed in to the boat next to Brittany and picked up the other oar. Brittany simply grinned and began rowing.

When the First Years eventually made it to the castle, shivering and hungry they were told to wait out in the Entrance Hall. Santana had been smacked in to the face by what she presumed was the Giant Squid her cousins were always telling her about, she was the only First Year stood in sodden clothing and she felt like she was going to cry. Except she reminded herself she was going to be a Slytherin within the hour and that Slytherins never cry.

As a glacially tall woman named Professor Batsworth explained the Sorting process to them Santana felt a hand clasp itself around her smaller one and squeeze tightly. Without really thinking about what she was doing after the incident with the squid she squeezed back and followed Brittany in to the Great Hall.

As they formed a line before the four house tables Santana suddenly became aware of the fact she was holding hands with the strange girl from the train and abruptly wrenched it away and stared poignantly at the thread-bare hat lying on a stool in front of them.

Brittany simply shrugged and wiped her hand on her robes to remove the slime the squid had left all over Santana. Professor Batsworth began calling out names in alphabetical order to be sorted.  
Artie Abrams was the first Hufflepuff of their year, Santana snorted when the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" almost the second it touched his head. A small girl named Rachel Berry went to Ravenclaw without a moment's hesitation. Santana made a gagging noise at the excited expression on her face as she ran to join the Ravenclaw table.

Next a Mike Chang became the first Gryffindor amongst roars of approval from his new house-mates. After some deliberation Tina Cohen-Chang joined Artie Abrams at the Hufflepuff table.  
Sam Evans sat with the hat on his head for a good three minutes before the hat grumbled "Gryffindor!" and he took a seat next to Mike Chang.

Quinn Fabray went to Slytherin before the hat was even on her head for three seconds. Santana clapped excitedly, though she hadn't ever spoken with Quinn she knew a lot about her family since their fathers were old friends. Santana felt Brittany staring at her and shot her a glare.

"What are you looking at Mudblood?" she whispered.

"Nothing." Brittany mumbled.

A ridiculously tall boy that had needed a boat all to himself rushed forward when "Finn Hudson" was called and crashed down on the stool which promptly splintered causing the Great Hall to erupt in to gales of laughter. He blushed as Professor Batsworth helped him to his feet and repaired and enlarged the stool with a flick of her wand. He closed his eyes when the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

As it was deciding where to put him Brittany nudged Santana and whispered

"Why is he so tall?" Santana scowled and answered without looking at her.

"He's probably got Giant blood in him." she explained.

"Giant? I though they lived at the top of beanstalks!" Brittany exclaimed, Santana shushed her and turned her attention back to the sorting as Finn Hudson went to Hufflepuff.

Next a small boy named Kurt Hummel took a few tentative steps towards the Sorting Hat. Forgetting for a moment that she didn't actually like Brittany, Santana nudged her and whispered

"Check him, he'll go to Hufflepuff for sure." However after sitting on the stool for no more than thirty seconds he was declared a Slytherin.

Santana's jaw dropped to the floor. Brittany didn't looked at all surprised and took a bite from a Pumpkin Pastie she had stowed away in her pocket, promptly spitting it out again when she remembered she didn't like pumpkins.

"Gross." Santana said with a shudder.

After Mercedes Jones became a Gryffindor Santana heard her own name being called out.

"Lopez, Santana!" Her family was well enough known that every eye in the Great Hall was on her as she made her way steadily towards the Sorting Hat. She heard Brittany whisper "Good luck!" and smirked to herself, she didn't need luck. Slytherin was her destiny, the hat probably wouldn't even rest properly on her head before it screamed out "Slytherin!"

As she reached the stool her hands suddenly grew clammy and a lump rose in her throat as she remembered what Brittany had said on the train "You really want to be a Slitherskin, but I don't think you will be..." she remembered the way the girl had just KNOWN her name and suddenly felt sick.

When the hat was placed on her head it fell over her eyes so all she saw was darkness, then she could hear a voice that seemed to be whispering in her ear.

"Slytherin eh? Now there's a surprise..."

"What do you mean? It's my destiny." Santana thought to herself, and jumped a little when the voice seemed to reply to her.

"Your destiny? Now if that's what your heart truly wishes to follow... well. I can make it happen."

"Yes, yes! I'm destined for great things, I know it!" she scrunched up her eyes and toes and fingers as she willed the hat to lead her to her destined path.

"Well, if you're sure..." "I am!" she was almost squealing out loud but just managed to control herself.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"WHAT!" she yelled out as the hat was pulled off of her head. Professor Batsworth shushed her and told her to take her seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"No Professor, you don't understand, there's been a terrible mistake, that's not where I belong!" she cried desperately. Professor Batsworth simply gave her a stern glare and told her again to take her seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"The Hat doesn't make mistakes Lopez, take your seat please there are others still to be Sorted."  
In a daze Santana walked to the Ravenclaw table on legs that felt like jelly, as she made her way there she saw Quinn Fabray staring at her with her mouth agape. Santana felt tears pricking at her eyelids and looked away as she sat down.

She didn't hear the rest of the Sorting as she withrew in to herself in a panic, she held on to the table so tightly that her knuckles grew white. It was only when she felt a warm body sit on the bench next to her that she remembered the world around her hadn't slowed to a confused halt along with her.

"Santana, are you okay?" It was Brittany. Santana looked slowly to the side, wiping away tears furiously.

"What do you care? Go back to the other Hufflepuffs, mudblood." Brittany stopped piling food on to her solid gold plate and knitted her eyebrows together.

"Didn't you hear? I'm in Ravenclaw too!" Santana's eyebrows shot upwards and she groaned.

"You're kidding? How in Merlin's Beard did you pull that off?" Santana asked, forgetting temporarily that she had been sorted in to the wrong house. Brittany gave one of her happy little shrugs and sniffed at her goblet of pumpkin juice with a suspicious stare.

"I just asked the Hat to put me in my 'destined' house like you." she said as though commenting on the weather.

"Your destined... wait what! How did you know what the Sorting Hat said to me?" she asked angrily, dropping in to a whisper so no one would hear them. Brittany chewed thoughtfully on a mouthful of yorkshire pudding before answering without swallowing (Santana winced).

"I was listening carefully, you weren't exactly quiet about it."

Santana pinched herself for the second time that day to check if she was somehow dreaming.

"You're a creep, leave me alone." she said curtly, turning away to take a gulp of pumpkin juice. Brittany gave another shrug and attacked the rest of her food with a famished fervour.

A couple of hours later Brittany and Santana were being herded towards Ravenclaw Tower on the west side of the castle, Santana didn't say a word as she followed the hem of Brittany's robe until they came to a magnificent solid bronze doorknocker in the shape of an Eagle.

The prefect which had been accompanying them had fallen behind to discipline a Fourth Year dropping dung bombs at them over the side of a moving staircase and the First Year Ravenclaws now stood alone, quite unsure what to do.

The small dark-haired girl Santana remembered making faces at during the Sorting pushed her way to the front of the crowd,

"Excuse me please! I know what to do!" she picked up the heavy bronze knocker and brought it against the door twice. Santana yawned and saw Brittany jump slightly as the Eagle sprung to life and took in the sight of the First Years.

"To enter you must answer me this: what has been around for aeons but is no more than a month old?" Rachel Berry's face went blank and even Santana scowled as she was unable to come up with the answer to the riddle.

The group muttered when Santana walked forward to examine the eagle.

"What are you staring at Berry?" she spat when she saw Rachel looking at her,

"I am simply confused as to why you think yourself to be the most suitable candidate for answering the riddle when word has it you were expecting to being sorted in to Slytherin." she replied.

"Watch your mouth Berry, you don't know a thing about me." Santana growled. Rachel went to open her mouth again but Brittany interrupted.

"The answer is the Moon." Everyone turned to stare at her as the Eagle ruffled its feathers and swung forwards to reveal a large circular room with a roaring fire and a number of velvet blue couches dotted around the walls.

Santana glared at Rachel until she scampered through the entrance and waited for the rest of the First Years to file past her until Brittany made to go through at which point Santana grabbed her wrist.

"Wait." Brittany looked at her with confused, bright blue eyes.

"What?"

"I... I'm sorry for saying you're clueless before on the train." Santana said gruffly before releasing Brittany's wrist and rushing away to find her dormitory. Brittany smiled and skipped after her.

Later that night after Santana had been restrained from shoving her wand up Rachel's nose for trying to take the bed next to her, Brittany ducked under the hangings surrounding Santana's bed and poked at the covers. Santana jumped but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Brittany. "What do you want?" she asked in a resigned tone.

"I just wanted to say thanks for saving me the bed next to you." she whispered happily. Santana sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I didn't, I just didn't want Berry to take it."

"Oh okay." Brittany said as though she didn't believe Santana at all.

"I can't sleep, do you want to play a game?" she continued with more enthusiasm. Santana sighed again and threw herself back on to the mattress.

"No, I'm going to get an early night and get this Sorting mess fixed first thing tomorrow. I'm not a Ravenclaw." Santana replied curtly.

"Please, it'll help me sleep." Brittany said, ignoring the remark about Santana being in the wrong house. Praying Brittany would tire and fall asleep soon she twisted round and opened the hangings so she could see Brittany's face properly.

"Fine, what game did you have in mind?"

"I-Spy!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly. Santana's face remained blank.

"What the Hell is that?" she asked. Brittany's eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"You've never played I-Spy before!" she asked incredulously, Santana shooked her head.

"Oh well it's really easy, it goes something like this..."

As Brittany explained the rules of 'I-Spy' to Santana, unbeknownst to the two girls, Rachel Berry watched them intently from the other side of their dormitory and surreptitiously scribbled notes on a long piece of parchment. After a good twenty minutes of whispering, giggles from Brittany and irritated hisses from Santana, the raven-haired girl seemed to be asleep. Brittany gently stood up and slowly closed the hangings before slipping in to her own bed, unaware that Rachel was still watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Santana woke up when the sun was still rising. As quietly as she could she crawled out of bed and pulled on her robes, choosing to leave the blue and bronze striped house tie she had been given the previous evening on her bed stand. Looking around her everyone else seemed to be asleep, as the hangings on the other five beds in the dormitory were still drawn.

As she was putting her socks on Tipsy appeared out of nowhere and began pawing at Santana's wand which lay on the floor next to her. "Go away!" Santana hissed, Tipsy merely looked up at her with huge, questioning green eyes in much the same way that Brittany had done so many times the day before. Picking up her wand and resisting the urge to kick the small black creature Santana walked down to the common room and eased open the door to the corridor.

As soon as she stepped outside Ravenclaw tower she could smell wet stone and breathed in the smell of fresh rain from a nearby open window, then she set off down the numerous stair cases leading towards the Entrance Hall. Once she was on the ground floor she realized she had no idea where Professor Batsworth's office was, no one else seemed to be around and she gave a loud groan.

"Lost, dear?" a voice behind her said, spinning round she came face to face with the painting of a unicorn.

"Since when can unicorns talk?" Santana wondered aloud suspiciously.

"Since now!" a figure suddenly launched itself at Santana from behind a tapestry and tackled her to the floor. As she pushed the figure off her she saw a haze of blonde hair and realized it was Brittany.

"What did you do that for! Scared the Flamel out of me!" Santana yelled furiously with her wand drawn.

Brittany giggled and helped Santana to her feet, poking at her wand with an intrigued expression.

"Sorry, I was taking an early morning walk when I saw you and I couldn't resist. Is this YOUR wand? It's smaller than mine." she replied pulling out her own. "A boy in the shop told me it's a Unicorn Twelve-Incher." she said waving it about slightly, causing a few blue sparks to shoot out. Santana couldn't help but snigger.

"You know he was making fun of you, right?" she asked with amusement. Brittany's face fell slightly and she looked confused.

"What do you mean? I measured it, it's Twelve Inches." Santana smacked her palm to her forehead and sighed.

"Yes but... oh never mind. Let me see it and I'll tell you what kind it is, my cousin works for a wand-maker." she said holding her hand out impatiently. Brittany didn't even blink before obeying and handing over her wand.

"Rule number one in the Wizarding world, muggle-born. Don't ever just hand over your wand like that, got it?" Brittany didn't look too sure but she nodded anyway. "Okay, good. Now let me see..." Santana held the wand up to her eye and examined it closely for a few minutes, tapping both ends and flicking it a few times, red sparks shot out the end as she did so.

"I thought so, it's Ash wood and Unicorn tail hair, your 'friend' in the wand shop was at least being partially serious." Santana said finally, handing the wand back to Brittany.

"Cool! What's yours like?" she asked with great interest. Santana rolled her eyes and held it out for Brittany to see.

"Mahogany, nine inches, Dragon Heart-string." she said in a bored voice.

"Dragon?" Brittany asked with surprise.

"Yeah...? What, you can believe in unicorns but not dragons?" Santana replied. Brittany cocked her head to the side and scrunched up her nose.

"Well, you could glue a stick on to a horse's head and it would look like a unicorn, but you can't really fake a dragon. Trust me I tried with my border collie last summer." she said after a moment's pause. Santana simply shook her head and began walking away to look for Professor Batsworth's office.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Brittany called out, running after her. Santana kept walking and replied without turning around. "To find Professor Batsworth's office to get this Sorting mess sorted out." Brittany grabbed at Santana's hand a few times but Santana was striding ahead too quickly for her to reach so she stepped on Santana's robes causing the dark-haired girl to stumble forward on to her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MUDBLOOD!" she yelled as she pulled herself to her feet. As she did a nearby suit of armour cuffed her round the back of the head. "Hey!" she cried, rubbing the spot with her hand. "Such filthy language is not tolerated inside Hogwarts." The armour echoed.

"Right, whatever." she mumbled. Brittany had taken a step back and was holding out her hand.

"Follow me, I know the way." she said cheerily. "And how exactly is that? You've not been here any longer than I have." Santana grumbled.

"Trust me, it's this way, I know it is." Brittany replied with a grin on her face. Deciding she had no better option until the rest of the castle was awake Santana begrudgingly followed Brittany, but made a point of avoiding any physical contact with the girl.

Somewhat unsurprisingly Brittany let her straight to Professor Batsworth's office within minutes, Santana cleared her throat a little nervously and rapped on the door. The door was thrust open almost immediately, Professor Batsworth however, was so tall and Santana so small that at first she only saw Brittany. "Pierce, what are you doing here at this time? Shouldn't you be having some breakfast before your first class?" she asked with a suspicious expression on her face.

Brittany fidgeted slightly and said "Um, it's not me, it's uh..." she said faltering. Professor Batsworth misread her anxiety and swept her in to the office, still unaware of Santana's presence, who made to follow but was stopped in her tracks by the door meeting her face with a Thwack!

Inside the office Professor Batsworth conjured a teapot with a wave of her wand and gestured for Brittany to sit down. "Now what seems to be the problem Pierce? Forget your potions-kit? Lose your wand?"

"It's not me Profes-" Brittany began.

"Oh it never is, is it Pierce? They do say that the wand chooses the wizard after all. It's nothing to be embarrassed about however, I recall my wand giving me the slip four times in my first week at Hogwarts when I was your age." Batsworth rambled on oblivious to Brittany's spluttering and the rapid rapping on the door from Santana. As she paused to pour tea in to Brittany's teacup she became aware of the loud knocking.

"Pierce, why didn't you tell me there was someone at the door?" Batsworth asked with a frown. Brittany whimpered in frustration and dug her nails in to her thighs as Batsworth swept past her to open the door. An angry Santana stormed in to the office with both hands on her hips.

"Now, now Lopez, I was just speaking to Pierce about her wand difficulties, you'll have to wait outside." Batsworth said, shooing Santana backwards and shutting the door again. Santana stood on the other side for a moment unable to comprehend what was happening and how.

Meanwhile Brittany had been encouraged to drink her tea while it was hot and was sitting in front of the nonsensical professor, clasping her teacup with trembling hands. Eventually Batsworth paused again and looked at Brittany. "Now, what exactly is wrong with your wand Pierce?"

"It's not me, it's Santana that has the problem, I was just showing her your office." Brittany said in a tiny voice. Batsworth scratched her head.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place child?" the woman replied, once more moving towards the door, Brittany banged her head on the professor's desk while her back was turned to prevent herself yelling out in frustration.

When the door was opened for the third time an absolutely livid Santana shot past Batsworth before she had any opportunity to close it again and took the seat next to Brittany. Brittany mouthed "Sorry!" at her but Santana was shaking with anger and focused her glare on the professor.

"Now Lopez, what seems to be the problem? Have you lost your wand too?" Batsworth asked, returning to her armchair. For about the twentieth time since boarding the Hogwarts express Santana turned to Brittany and looked at her as though she was absolutely bonkers. Brittany shrugged and drank the last of her tea.

"No, I've come to sort out my house, the Sorting Hat put me in the wrong one." Santana said as calmly as she could. Batsworth blinked a few times before pouring herself some more tea.

"The wrong house? Impossible, the hat is never wrong. Never!" she replied with a sniff. Santana rolled her eyes, she had been expecting this.

"But I'm a Lopez, my family has been in Slytherin for over a hundred years, there MUST have been a mistake." she pleaded. Batsworth looked unmoved.

"I am well aware of your family's connection with Slytherin, Lopez. However if the hat put you in Ravenclaw that is where you belong. That's my final word on the matter, the Headmaster will tell you the same." Santana opened and closed her mouth a few times but couldn't think of anything more to say. Batsworth smiled broadly at the two students who were now silent.

"More tea, anyone?"

A stunned Santana and a cheery Brittany made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast after being roped in to drinking a further three cups of tea each by the batty Batsworth. As she was absent-mindedly buttering her toast a pair of hands covered Santana's eyes.

"Guess who!" a voice said. Not in the mood for games Santana wrenched the hands away and looked behind her irritably. "Hey cuz!" a tall blond-haired boy greeted her with a smile. Santana went bright red.

"Hi Salem, where's Sabbat?" Santana mumbled looking down at her feet.

"Probably at the Owlery writing to your Daddy to tell him all about last night's Sorting." Salem replied with a grin, Santana's face fell and the boy chuckled. "I'm just kidding, your dad's a royal Doxy-head. We think it's cute."

Brittany was listening in on the discussion earnestly, Santana noticed and sighed, devoid of the energy to get rid of her she instead held a hand up to interrupt Salem and introduce him.

"This is Salem, my cousin, he's a Third Year and his sister Sabbat is in Fifth Year." she said before returning to her toast.

Brittany blinked and then held her hand out "Hi! I'm Brittany." she said with a smile. Salem took her hand and shook it politely.

"So, are you ickle Santana's friend?" Brittany opened her mouth to reply but Santana interjected with a choked "No!" Salem looked confused but Brittany simply gave one of her shrugs and examined the timetable she had been handed by a prefect.

"Right, well. Look after her, not that she really needs it. Just make sure she doesn't knock you over on her broomstick or anything." Salem said with a smirk. Santana whirled round and punched him on the arm.

"It was one time! I can fly just fine. Besides, First Years aren't allowed broomsticks anyway, dummy." Salem simply laughed.

"Whatever San, I'll see you around. Quinn needs someone to show her around the Slytherin common room if you know what I mean." he said with a wink before walking back to the Slytherin table.

Santana made a disgusted face at him but stared wistfully as he took his seat at the Slytherin table. She saw Quinn laughing at something one of the other First Year Slytherins had said and felt a pang in her chest.

"Transfiguration first!" Brittany suddenly yelled in her ear, causing her to jump.

"You NEED to stop doing that." Santana said scowling, Brittany giggled and got to her feet.

"We have class with the Gryffindors, come on!" she said, yanking Santana up by her robes. Feeling her first day at Hogwarts couldn't get any worse, Santana sighed and allowed herself to be dragged away to Professsor Snailhouse's classroom.


End file.
